Night Light?
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Emmett's afraid of the dark! Dora to the rescue! Lol please read and review! Rated T just in case!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. I also don't own Shopper's Drugmart.

Night Light?

Bella's P.O.V

I was over at the Cullens house once again for a "sleepover" with Alice.  
The day hadn't be so bad been so bad, ALice had taken me shopping but Edward had saved me after 3 hours.  
I was so tired. I sighed and snuggled up closer to Edward.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I thought I heard something. Just as I was about to dismiss it to my imagination, I heard it again, and much louder this time.

I looked questionatly at Edward. He sighed and rolled his eyes before explaining.

"Emmett's developed a fear of the dark recently, though I don't know why, we have such excellent night vision it hardly seems dark."

A loud whimper came from down the hall followed by a loud slap, as Rosalie protested against Emmett's weakness.

I felt sorry for Emmett, everyone had their quirks and everyone was ignoring Emmett's just because of what he was.

I got up out of bed and made my way to Emmett and Rosalie's room, followed closely by the ever curious Edward.

When I reached their door I paused and knocked lightly.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yes...?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I opened the door quietly even though no one was sleeping so there was no need to be quiet.

Emmett was huddled in a corner with blankets over his head whimpering softly.

I went over to him and sat down immediately, wrapping my arms around his huge shaking figure.

"It's alright Emmett, it's okay there's nothing to be afraid of."

Emmett just looked at me from underneath the blankets and continued to whimper.

"Emmett? Why are you scared?" I asked softly.

"Come on Bella this is a waste of time you need your sleep, Emmett will be fine." Edward said, still standing in the doorway.

I glared at him and returned my focus to Emmett.

"Emmett? Would you be okay if you had a little light? Not the whole room light up but enough so that you could see better?"

Emmett nodded slowly looking at me with wide eyes.

I turned to Edward.

"Do you guys have any night lights?"

Edward just stared at me. "What exactly is a night light?" he asked.

I sighed this was going to be a long night.

"Never mind you'll see soon enough. Emmett?"

Emmett continued staring at me so I assumed I had his attention.

"Are you okay for a quick trip to Shoppers Drug mart? They're the only store I know that's open 24/7 and they should have night lights."

Emmett nodded and I carefully helped him to his feet.

"Come on then let's get to the car."

Due to the fact that we were obviously in a hurry and it was late on a school night and I needed my sleep. I let Edward drive while I stayed with Emmett in the back of the Volvo, gently stroking his arm whenever he whimpered.

Thankfully the car ride didn't take too long and we were outside the store in matter of minutes.

I pulled Emmett from the car and into the store. Not wasting any time I went straight to the cash and asked a very bored looking girl where the night lights were.  
She pointed lazily to aisle 3 and went back to reading a magazine, not seeming at all surprised to see a teenage girl in her pyjamas along with 2 super hot guys in the store at 1:00 in the morning.

I dragged a slightly more cheerful Emmett over to aisle 3 quickly scanning the shelves for what we were looking for. Spotted the night lights near the middle of the aisle and made my way over. A quick scan of the shelves revealed nothing suitable for anyone over the age of 5. I was about to head back and ask if they had anything else when Emmett squealed.

"Oh look Bella! They have a singing Dora night light! See?" he said pressing the button. Immediately the annoying theme song of Dora the Explorer filled the quiet store. When it was over Emmett squealed again.

"Can I get Bella? Huh? Please?!!!!!"

I was about to agree when a mental warning flashed through my head as I imagined being kept awake to the sounds of Dora courtesy of Emmett who would probably sing along.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Emmett I don't have enough money for that one, how about the one that doesn't sing? It's got Dora AND Boots on it." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Emmett looked put out for a couple of seconds before examining the one I suggested and brightening into a smile. "Okay." he said.

I smiled back happy that we had been able to compromise so easily. I grabbed the night light and we made our way back to the cash.

I placed the item on the counter and the girl swiped it before turning to me and saying "That'll be $7.79 please."

I reached for my wallet but Edward stopped me and out down his credit card.

The girl turned to look at him, "I'm sorry sir but purchases must be over ten dollars for the use of a credit card."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Edward before placing the money on the counter happy that I could finally pay for something myself.

The girl handed me the receipt along with the night light before rattling off the stores goodbye of "Thank you for choosing shopper's you're everyday convenient store please come again." as unenthusiastically as humainly possible, and going back to ignoring us.

We went back to the car and arrived home in less time than I thought possible even knowing the Cullens and their reckless driving this must be a new record, then again I'm half asleep so who am I to know time?

I brought the once again whimpering Emmett up to his room before dragging him over to the outlet and plugging in the night light.

Emmett immediately stopped whimpering and sat down to gaze in wonder at the night light.

"It's so pretty." he mumbled.

I smiled happy with my work. I turned back to Edward and we walked slowly back to his room. Once there I collapsed onto the bed and pulled up the covers as Edward slid in next to me.

"You're too nice for your own good, you know." he whispered softly with a hint of a smile in his voice.

I was too tired to reply properly so I just said "Humph."

He chuckled before leaning over to kiss me softly. "Don't worry," he said "It's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

I smiled and sighed happily, I'd go through a thousand nights like this as long as I got to share them with Edward. I snuggled myself closer to his cold chest and he wrapped his arms around me and began to hum my lullaby, as I gently drifted off to sleep.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it I just thought I'd write a quick One shot with Emmett showing his softer side in a human like way, and it was to help with my writer's block but it didn't do much. Anyway please review I really want to hear from you guys it sucks thinking that everyone hates your writing because no one bothers to review and tell me what they think! So please review! Anyway you guys might not be hearing from me for a while cause school's starting but i'll try my best! Thx again EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul 3 


End file.
